Kotarou Kumiko
Perfil * Nombre:久美子琴太郎 / Kumiko Kotarou * Apodo: Príncipe Kotarou. * Profesión: Actor, Modelo y MC * Fecha de Nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Sapporo, Japon * Estatura: 173 cm * Peso: 54Kg * Signo Zodiacal '''Virgo * '''Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: 'WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Stars in the Universe (MBC, 2017) * What Happens to My Family? (KBS2,2014) '' * Secret Angel (KVSJ, 2013) * To The Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) * Standby (MBC, 2012) * My Husband Got a Family (KBS, 2012) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) * Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) * Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) * Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) * Gloria (MBC, 2010) Películas * Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) * RONIN POP (2011) Curiosidades * '''Aficiones: '''Jugar al tenis, cocinar, buceo * '''Debut: '''2010. * '''Familia: Padres y Hermana. * Frase favorita: "주님 안에서 항상 열님히!" "Yeolnimhi siempre en el Señor!". * Chica ideal: Kaena Kiritani y Crystal de EXICA * Es cercano a Kaena Kiritani * Es modelo de uniformes SMART. * Kotarou también es conocido por tener varios amigos idols, entre los que destacan Jeremy (Boys Generation),Katana (Pink Womens), Yung (SunMoon), Shaoran (For Men´s), Shintaro y Siwan (0ControL0) y el actor Masato Okugata entre otros. * En una entrevista por separado fuera de Strong Heart, Kotarou ha admitido que su nariz no esnatural.. Kotarou expresó que había estado deprimido porque no tenía confianza en su apariencia. Y se puso más ansioso por su cercano debut. Pero cuando le pidió permiso a la empresa para hacer la cirugía plástica, insistió con firmeza, "Absolutamente no. Ve a otra empresa si quieres hacerte la cirugía plástica." Luego dejó la compañía por casi un año. Pero entonces agonizaba por renunciar a su sueño para convertirse en un artista y decidió pedir una segunda oportunidad, incluso se puso de rodillas. * El 28 de Mayo del 2011 Kotarou batió el record Guinness de ocupar 252 camisetas en el juego "Clothes Layering Game " (record anterior 247 camisetas). * En el episodio 143 del programa Strong Heart, luego de medir a Sulli, Kotarou fue medido revelando que su verdadera estatura es de 1,73 cm. y no 1,79 cm como decía su perfil. * Confesó que tiene un amor platónico por Kaena Kiritani , pero dijo que ella nunca saldría con èl. * Es el tipo ideal de Sulli * En Gurupop Show les preguntaron qué harían si no fuera actor a lo que Kotarou contestó que sería un doctor, más especificamente un cirujano plástico. * El 30 de marzo del 2012 se posicionó en el lugar numero 16 como fanboy de Sandara Wakana * recientemente el ha estado pesando 71 kg pero hizo una dieta estricta de que solo debía comer una vez al día. Ahora el esta pesando 54 kg. * Kotarou tiene una personalidad bastante abierta, tiene la capacidad de sonreir todo el tiempo y hacer reír a todos a su al rededor con las actuaciones que hace. * En la última entrega del programa de televisión de Japón Infinity Challenge, confesó que una de sus metas en la vida es llegar a GT Entertainment o LM Entertainment. * Es cercano a Harumi de Pink Womens. * El 10 de Marzo de 2017, se confirmó que iniciará su servicio militar el 13 de marzo y recibirá un entrenamiento básico durante cinco semanas.Después, servirá como miembro de la banda militar en su tiempo en el ejército. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:WEYX Entertainment